


A doll's whisper

by Fortune_Memory



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Affection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Based on Vocaloid's song a Doll's whisper
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Kudos: 6





	A doll's whisper

Kaito comes back to try and exorcise the demon inside his doll just to find it smashed in pieces. He frowns at it and slowly walks up to the fragments of his loveable doll. His sweet beautiful doll... There was no one inside the room and all the doors were locked.

So how could it have fallen from the shelf? Perhaps the demon inside it pushed it off... Or

“No, that's just silly.”

He started to sweep up the fragments. Tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep specific pieces together.

Too busy wiping his eyes he didn't notice a sharp fragment puncture his finger. He looked down at the red droplet and let out a quiet sob. Not because of the cut but pain.

“I'm so sorry.”

He moved the fragments around. Ignoring the splintering pain in his bleeding hands until he found the culprit. A diamond shaped piece of glass with the remaining eye on it. That beautiful eye was so dull and without life and it was all his fault.

He put the pieces inside his favorite chest and decided to try and fix them later but most pieces were too far gone to be replaced.

'I shouldn't have left him alone.'

'I probably scared him with my screams.'

He sighed and went to the washroom.Taking a hot bath as he removed the glass fragments and blood from his body. He watched as the pieces came out and sparkled before going dull when he tossed them inside the trash. Hopefully, there would be a way to put them back together.


End file.
